When in a New World, I'll be the Strongest of all Dragons!
by Pokemonever1994
Summary: Everyone knows Isekai storylines, the protagonist either gets summoned, transported or reincarnated in another world, Isekai being literally the Japanese word for "Other World" or "Another World". Well, this is pretty much a original story by me, inspired by various Isekai Manga I've read recently but not based on any. Shorter chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Hatching

**_Chapter 1: Hatching_**

**[NOTIFICATION: HATCHING IMMINENT.]** I groaned as I heard that, waking up to a weird voice like that wasn't my idea of fun.

/What was that just now? Hatching? What does that- Ugh, why is it so tight? I can't move, am I in a box or something?/ I thought, trying to wiggle in whatever confined space I was but it was hard. I also felt sort of... slimy? Wet? It was a weird feeling because I didn't feel like I was drowning or something.

**[NOTIFICATION: INNITIATING HATCHING PROCESS.]** And there it was again! I felt frustrated by this voice but then I also felt something else.

/It's giving way? Finally! I hate cramped pla-/ I cut myself off mid-rant in my mind when the thing around me seemed to break apart and I landed belly first on cold stone. Shaking my head I sat up and instantly saw... glowing funghi? In a cave, too? Uh...

/Wait, why was I in a cave, inside of that thing.../ And again I trailed off when I turned around only to see two things that made me slightly anxious. For one, a fur covered back, covered in white fur with blackspots like spikes in it. To it a long, fluffy tail and slender body, both covered in a transparent goop similar to egg albumin. And behind me, no, even around me, were pieces of a large egg.

And the inside was, just to rub it in, reflective, giving me a good look at my own face in the green glow of the weird mushrooms around me.

Animal, that was the best thing I could use to describe myself. Soft looking, white fur with black, spiky patches, a small beak-like mouth, pointy ears with tipped in black with spots along the lower part of it, and a round head. Lastly, my hands and feet, or were they paws? Were dexterous enough for me to grab things, after some flexing, but seemed nothing like the paws of a fox.

Overall, the best animal I could come up with was some sort of lizard in fur, and the only thing I knew that come in some stories with a description like this, was some sort of dragon. A tiny dragon at that, since, unless the ceiling was at least 10 meters high, I couldn't be taller in this sitting position than 43 centimeters, no idea about my length with this tail curled around me.

I had no wings, mind you, but considering that I had claws on rather non-mammalian hands, somewhat of a beak and seemed a mixed beast kind of thing, it was my best bet.

**[NOTIFICATION: PROFICIENCY HAS REACHED REQUISITES: ACQUIRED SKILL [Appraisal] LEVEL 1!]** I blinked a bit when I heard this again, and now I could actually see... subtitles? Uh... Okay? They were in English at least, but why was everything except the word "Appraisal" in capital letters?

Shaking my head I tried to think what that all meant. "Skill", it was a term often used in Japanese Isekai Anime and Manga to describe abilities related to a videogame-esque system in the new world. Did I end up in one of those scenarios? Well, quite obviously since there are no dragons on Earth as far as I know, unless Rita Skeeter was based on J.K. Rowling and the Harry Potter series was actually a recounting of events with changed names or so.

But yeah, that's unlikely. Wild conspiracy theories and...

"Mraa, chirp shaa?!" I exclaimed aloud, and almost screamed when I realized that I didn't make a single word, just weird sounds! /Okay, calm down!/ I thought, trying hard not to get into a panic attack. I couldn't talk, which made some sense since I was a dragon, though I seemed to make some chirping noises. I was also just reborn, a newborn hatchling basically.

But more importantly than that... /Who am I?/ Amnesia, the state in which a person doesn't remember either their past entirely or partially, or alternately, is unable to retain new memories. In my case, the former was true. I knew that I used to be a human male. I can't remember my age, though I'm quite sure I was an adult. Nor do I remember what could've killed me, presumably.

Taking a deep breath I tried a few more times to speak, but all I got for my efforts were chirps and other assorted noises of a high pitch. "Chirup!" I called, I wanted to say "Appraisal", while looking at a rock, but as usual no word come out, just the sound.

Even so, as I had hoped may be the case here considering all the apparent Isekai knowledge I had for some reason, I got a message. **[IDENTIFIED: ROCK] **I sat there, a bit stunned at the rather blank statement. The "Rock" was glowing, light blue and I've been way too interested in it to be normal. And yet this skill said it's a Rock. Nothing more.

/Is the moderator or whatever of this thing a troll? Like, really? Is Zelretch from FSN behind this?/ I asked myself, a bit frustrated by the lackluster information that skill gave. /Then again, it's on level 1./ I thought, sighing with a sound closer to a trill, that got old.

Putting to good use this knowledge of raising skills by use, I started exploring my surroundings, walking on all fours being the hardest part to be honest. Like most rodents I could sit up on my haunches to use my front paws for gripping, examining objects both with Appraisal and my own eyes.

It wasn't until the 15th try that I got a new message: **[NOTIFICATION: PROFICIENCY REQUIREMENTS MET! SKILL [Appraisal] HAS REACHED LEVEL 2!]** I sighed in relief as I saw that, finally!

Taking out one of the egg shards that had the reflective surface, using it as a mirror... "Chirup!" I called, still cringing at the chirping internally.

**[SMALL LESSER DRAGON, LEVEL 1/10, UNNAMED]** I blinked at that, so far it had only been "Dragon" for this test, now it had what I guessed was the class of monster I was but I was unnamed. It made sense, from all I knew my egg was abandoned by my parent(s). I didn't even know how dragons reproduce to be honest so it may be A-sexual.

Turning the egg's shell around so as to see the dull side of it, I used Appraisal again, hoping for results. **[DRAGON EGG'S SHARD]**.

...

/Great, way to state the obvious again./ I thought depressed. This information was basically useless since I knew that much already since it was obvious to see.

Next I went to the ore I had seen before, I hadn't mentioned it yet but the thing was glowing too, iridescent colors dancing around it. "Chirup!" I commanded, wanting to see what it was.

**[MAGIC ORE (LARGE)]** I blinked at that declaration, Magic Ore? Oh that had to be worth a lot. But how could I transport it?

"Chichirup?" I tried, it meant "Inventory", and I noticed that my attempts still ended up with about the same amount of syllables as what I meant. Sadly, this bore no fruit, not even a notification about it. /I guess that means there is no inventory, I wonder if there is some other way, because that's just unfair, making me find this and then not allowing me to store it for later./ I thought before something caught my eye.

Behind the gem-like ore was a cloth, it was blue in color and just large enough that I could probably take some of the ore with me using it. "Chirup." I chirped, concentrating on the cloth, though it seemed a bit bloody, not nice to think about.

**[COURIER'S BAG]** I blinked, that sounded... important? That wasn't exactly like a generic item, it sounded special.

Picking it up with my left hand/paw/claw, I sniffed it, blood, I was pretty sure of it. Whoever left it was likely gone for good. Turning to the piece of ore I grabbed a section and pulled, suprisingly it broke off easily. I put it down before breaking off another piece, then another, and repeated it until the cloth was so full I would perhaps have a hard time carying it. But the idea of leaving that all behind...

Grabbing the edges of the cloth and beginning to join them at the top to bind them together, the contents suddenly seemed to shrink the more I closed it. Opening it again revealed the same pile as before. Repeating the whole stunt I felt my eyes widen, realizing what this really was.

"Chirp Chi Chirup!" I exclaimed, a Bag of Holding! This was exactly what I needed! Looking to the clump of ore remaining I couldn't keep myself from beginning to dig it out more. I had taken off most of the crystaline structures extending from the central piece, now I was digging it up and found that under the rock that gave way to my claws, there was a large, spherical part!

Taking it out of the ground I put it into my bag and felt excitement boiling up in me. /Mine. All mine!/ I thought excitedly as I bound the crystals into the before putting the knot over my head so it dangled onto my back. My eyes darted around, trying to find any- There!

I spent a considerable time searching for more valuables. I found in total seven more such clusters, three that were called [Saphire Magic Ore] by Appraisal, and at least 60 gems! This place was a total treasure trove! I even found a chest containing gold coins! I took it _whole_!

**[NOTIFICATION: CONDITIONS MET. TITLE [Hoarder] EARNED] **I stopped when I heard this, blinking as I had just picked up a golden encrusted dagger.

**[NOTIFICATION: CONDITION MET. DUE TO USE OF [Courier's Bag] A NEW AFFINITY HAS BEEN CREATED: [Space Magic]. SKILL [Lesser Space Magic] HAS BEEN CREATED.] **I blinked at that, magic? Okay, now it was official, aside of that ore there were too many signs.

/So I'm a dragon in a fantasy world, in a cave. Probably a dungeon and alone... Heh, next thing they tell me I've been reborn as a girl, no way. I'm sure I was a guy in my last life, with or without memories. Besides, this would be way too much like a Isekai Manga./ I mused with a chuckle, which made some weird sound I won't describe here.

**[NOTIFICATION: PROFICIENCY REQUIREMENTS MET! SKILL [Appraisal] HAS REACHED LEVEL 3]** And all of a sudden, the laughter failed me. My Appraisal Skill, a skill that seemed to be leveled by use and being observant, had leveled up on those thoughts.

"Chirup...?" I almost whimpered, looking at the egg shell mirror I've had been using so far for this self-appraisal.

**[LESSER SMALL DRAGON, LEVEL 1/10, HP: 300/300, MP: 1800/1800, UNNAMED. FEMALE]** I felt, as well as saw, my fur stand on end. Female. I've been reincarnated in the other world as a girl dragon.

/This must be a joke!/ I almost screamed in my head, letting out a long, suffering cry in the process.

A/N: Short chapter, yes. I wanted to make those chapters a bit shorter than I usually do so hopefully I can make more updates in this fanfic easier than elsewhere. Also, this is a Isekai-based fanfiction, there are no actual crossover involved but there will be references, as you've seen above.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

_**Chapter 2: Training**_

**[NOTIFICATION: STAMINA HAS REACHED CRITICAL LEVELS, HP DAMAGE WILL BE TAKEN UNTIL FOOD HAS BEEN CONSUMED.]** I groaned as I trudged through the cave I was in. I didn't know why it bothered with this.

/Shut up already! I haven't found anything to eat yet at all!/ I complained in my head, hearing my stomach rumble. I've been here for what I could only guess may be a few hours, or even a day, but haven't found anything edible yet.

And yes, I know I talked about mushrooms, but I puked them out as soon as I put them in my mouth. It wasn't that they tasted bad, quite the opposite, they were actually edible, non-poisonous funghi. Problem with me is that I'm apparently a obligate carnivore, meaning I can only consume meat, flesh. I'm a hunter but I'm also a baby! My parents were meant to feed me and yet here I was!

As I trudged on, my HP ticking down one point per 5 seconds, I really felt just fatigue. How was I supposed to find food in an empty cave? Was this even a dungeon? Were they just messing with me? Well, that question was answered the second I turned the corner. There, sleeping against a wall, was a rat. A large rat. Like, my size-kinda big rat.

"Chirp." I whispered, not even caring for this being a rat of all things. I was hungry, starving even. Who cares for filth? Who cares for it being dirty? Who cares for the fact that I was sinking my teeth so hard into the thing it's neck broke in a second? Who cares if I was eating it raw moments after without thinking?

When I finally come to my senses I was left with the skeleton of a rat, having devoured the entire thing in one sitting. /Boy, hungry me's scary./ I thought, seeing my SP, aka stamina, now 90% full. I just ate a rat my own size and it wasn't enough.

**[NOTIFICATION: EXPERIENCE POINTS HAVE REACHED SUFFICIENT LEVELS. SMALL LESSER DRAGON LEVEL 1 IS NOW LEVEL 2 +50 SKILL POINTS ; NOTIFICATION: PROFICIENCY REACHED SUFFICIENT LEVELS, SKILL [Hunter] HAS BEEN CREATED ; NOTIFICATION: CONDITIONS MET: DUE TO DEVOURING EVERY SCRAP OF MEAT ON YOUR PREY THE SKILL [Predator] HAS BEEN OBTAINED.]** I blinked, this lengthy message was unexpected but welcome.

After cleaning myself, and boy was it odd to use my tongue and claw to clean the blood off of me, I turned to the rat's remains. "Chirup." I finally said, wanting to know what it was. Perhaps it would work.

**[WESTDELL DURAN (SKELETON), LEVEL: 3/10, HP: DEAD ; MP: 0/0 ; UNNAMED ; DECEASED]** I blinked, it still read somewhat like my own appraisal.

"Chirup." I repeated, trying to focus on the Westdell part of the information.

**[WESTDELL DUNGEON: DIFFICULTY: D.] **I blinked, apparently this worked just as well, though information was scarce but now I knew that it was a dungeon indeed.

As I was about to leave I heard a chittering noise. Turning around I found another monster like the one I just killed. /Huh, guess my lucky day is here./ I thought, licking my lips. Because this was free food for me.

The rat, or Duran I guess, leaped at me, teeth barred as I leaped aside, using [Appraisal] on it.

**[WESTDELL DURAN, LEVEL 4/10, HP: 200/200, MP: 0/0 ; UNNAMED ; MALE]** With the fact that this one was a level higher than the first, I took the opportunity of it's back being to me, to jump onto it's back. Seconds later, I felt my teeth break through the neck of the creature which gave a shriek of pain.

After it was dead, I begun to feed, it was disgusting, sure, but I was still hungry and wanted to get that out of the way.

**[NOTIFICATION: EXPERIENCE POINTS HAVE REACHED SUFFICIENT LEVEL. SMALL LESSER DRAGON LEVEL 2 IS NOW LEVEL 3, +50 SKILL POINTS]** I blinked seeing this, I've leveled up again huh? But something else caught my attention: Skill Points.

"Chirup." I tweeted, curious about what that meant. Were Skill Points perhaps related to skills like the ones I've gotten so far?

To my surprise, instead of an audible set of information I got a large list presented to me.

**[SKILL SHOP]**

**[NEW SKILLS:]**

**[100 SP:]**

**[DETECT: COLLECTIVE SKILL THAT GIVES MAX STATS IN ALL SKILLS DEALING WITH THE SENSES OF THE BODY.]**

**[PARALLEL PROCESS: BASIC ABILITY TO KEEP TWO THOUGHT PROCESSES AT THE SAME TIME. THE HIGHER THE LEVEL THE MORE THOUGHT PROCESSES CAN BE PERFORMED.]**

**[TAMING: ALLOWS TO EXCERT CONTROL OVER MONSTERS AFTER BEATING THEM IN COMBAT AND USING THE [Tame] SKILL. INCLUDED SKILLS: [Tame], [Summon]. CAN ONLY BE USED ON MONSTERS OF LESSER OR EQUAL LEVEL.]**

**[SUMMON: MAGICAL SKILL TO CREATE AND SUMMON CREATURES. INCLUDES [CREATE TEMPLATE] TO CREATE PRE-ESTABLISHED SUMMON TEMPLATES. MAXIMUM COST OF CREATION IS LEVEL MULTIPLIED BY 100. FOR EVERY 10 MP PAID THIS WAY, 1 POINT CAN BE ALLOCATED TO LEVEL, AFFINITY OR SKILLS OF THE CREATURE CREATED. WILL BE INCORPORATED INTO PRE-EXISTING [Magic] SKILL.]**

**[LEVEL-UP SKILL (50 SP):]**

**[KARATE: 9/10]**

**[CALCULATION: 4/10]**

**[READING: 4/10]**

**[LESSER ROYAL DRAGON MAGIC: 1/10]**

**[LESSER MAGIC CASTING: 1/10]**

**[APPRAISAL: 3/10]**

**[PREDATOR: 1/10]**

**[NOVICE HUNTER: 1/10]**

I blinked at that, taking in everything I saw. I wasn't even aware that I had so many skills available at this point but... Lesser Royal Dragon Magic? What was that supposed to be? Was it like Dragon Slayer Magic in Fairy Tail?

Shaking my head I decided not to dwell on them too much. Most of them could either be trained easily, or I couldn't even use them either because of my physique like Karate, being a quadruped, small dragon baby and all, or because I had no idea how they could work, such as the magic skills.

Regarding those offered, some were interesting, such as Parallel Process, though I had a feeling that may be something I could get just by what I assume may be evolving skills, such as [Calculation] up there, while Detect sounded like a headache about to happen, as it implied sensory overload in my opinion. Then there was taming, which sounded interesting, but was beaten out by the last one, Summon.

With that thought, I purchased [Summon] before also leveling it by 1, which flooded my mind with the information I needed to use it, which was interesting.

First of all, [Create Lesser Template], the skill's current stage, was basically something like a monster creator or character designer. I could change various settings, skins and the like, and even go for various body types, including humanoid, though skins were limited so far to furry, but various skills were already available to load my first 200 points creation with.

Summoning cost would be 20 MP per summon on this level, being lesser Summons and all. Looking through the skills available to equip my summons with I saw stuff such as [Lesser Heal (2 Points)], [Multiply (5 Points)] – which would do exactly as it says, making copies of the summoned creature to fight – [Novice Swordsmanship (5 Points)], [Lesser Detonation (5 Points)] and [Lesser Magic Casting (5 Points)].

Basically, this wasn't the largest list, likely limited by my skill with this, but it was useful. I could create weak magic knights, healers, a endless army a- /Wait a second./ I thought, going to the creature Designer and sure there was a round body type. Messing around I found out that yes, I could make THAT quite easily, it would be... interesting to see.

/Bet it's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, guys like you, get hit by my hairy balls./ I thought with a grin as I sent wave after wave of my first summons at a nest of rats, or Duran as they were called here.

This summon was a small, round being covered in brown fur with four small, green limbs that ended in claws. They had large, brown eyes, rather cute looking too, and had not received a level up by me, all the 20 points I had available at their conception being instead focused on their skills instead.

These were [Lesser Detonation] at level 5 and [Lesser Multiply], also on level 5. This resulted in a new one spawning every 5 seconds as long as there was at least one of them left, and them exploding on impact for 50 damage each. And I had currently 5 of them standing back to keep the flow running.

Yes, you hear me right. I've created and summoned, the one, the only, the Kuriboh! /It's time, to Dududududududu-Duel!/ I shouted in my head before snorting, the minor AOE damage my [Multi-Kuriboh] caused wasn't impressive, but [Lesser Detonation] caused staggering on the enemy and kept them together, making the pay-off greater.

Every now and again a Duran died, earning me EXP in the process, this led me to level up twice since I started throwing my hairy balls at those rat.

...

/I must've watched way too much Yugioh abridged./ I thought as another of the rats died and I got my third level up notification. Now I was level 6 already. It was a handy method of farming as I had my swarm of Kuribohs with me, which protected me somewhat even from the back.

Suddenly I heard a roar and saw how the rats swiftly run away, out of my Kuriboh's reach as they were too fast to be caught.

Scowling I turned to where I had heard the roar from and- /That's big./ I thought, my ears going flat to my skull as my Kuriboh swarmed between me and the new monster. "Chirup." I muttered, focusing on it.

**[WESTDELL DURAN QUEEN, LEVEL 22/30, HP: 4000/4000, MP: 0/0 ; UNNAMED ; FEMALE] **I swallowed thickly at that, this thing was WAY out of my league at this point.

Right now I was relatively save as the "Queen" was one huge, fat rat, but not large enough to reach my perch up on the wall where I had dug in a bit in ambush earlier. But with a HP pool of 4000 HP, I wasn't sure how long I could keep it up with my Kuriboh army.

Making a quick decision I took the 150 Skill Points I've got and put them into the only skill that, at this point, was any good for a big fight. [Novice Summon], which brought it's attached [Create Novice Template] to level 5.

I followed this up with creating a copy of myself with [Lesser Dragon Magic] (5 Points) and [ Lesser Mana Replenishment] (10) points, and leveled them both up to 10, evolving them, then put 9 points into level, evolving the copy into a Baby Dragon and leveled it further with the remaining 8 points, leaving me with a level 8 evolved form of myself to summon.

Summoning four of them I had them attack, which both did using [Baby Dragon's Breath], a dragon magic apparently, which did solid damage. Naturally I kept pettering it with Kuribohs and had two of my, well, clones, on replenishment duty and would summon new ones when they run out of Stamina, which was what they paid for replenishing MP.

The tactic worked, the Rat Queen was wailing under the impact of draconic fire against her fur as she was continuously bombarded by the blasts which were basically ripping her a new hole.

As I watched my clones, I labeled them "My Clone", for simplicities sake, I couldn't help but wonder if I could add something myself. I had no idea how to use magic or a breath attack but I could watch them do it. And Summon Magic had at least some similarities to it.

"Chi charu Chirp!" As cute as these sounds were, it was actually me giving the magic form. And from the array of magic that formed before my mouth, a bright beam of iridescent light shot. I had no normal Dragon Magic, as such [Baby Dragon's Breath] was beyond my ability to use.

However, I had a different family of the same skill. [Royal Dragon's Magic], giving me [Royal Dragon's Breath] instead. I winced as the attack hit and threw the boss back. It took 100 MP from my pool per shot but it also took, upon a check, around 900 HP out of the boss. That was... impressive.

Summoning a third regenerator I fired another few shots, my reserves were far from depleted but as she proved soon, I'm no sniper and the queen dodged my next shot, though she did land herself in the middle of about 40 Kuriboh I had set there. It did some damage, but this thing clearly had a high defense as it took less than 500 damage. What sort of damage was then my skill worth if that many Kuriboh barely scratched the surface?

Shaking my head I focused on directing my summons. By this point the boss was rather weak, at less than 1000 HP it was staggering, bleeding and looking generally rather beaten up. I sent another [Royal Dragon's Breath] downrange, but this time I hit it's head and, to my surprise, punched through.

**[NOTIFICATION: CRITICAL HIT! [Westdell Duran Queen] HAS BEEN KILLED. EXPERIENCE POINTS HAVE REACHED SUFFICIENT LEVEL. SMALL LESSER DRAGON LEVEL 6 IS NOW LEVEL 7, +50 SKILL POINTS, EXPERIENCE POINTS HAVE REACHED SUFFICIENT LEVEL. SMALL LESSER DRAGON LEVEL 7 IS NOW LEVEL 8, +50 SKILL POINTS ; EXPERIENCE POINTS HAVE REACHED SUFFICIENT LEVEL. SMALL LESSER DRAGON LEVEL 8 IS NOW LEVEL 9, +50 SKILL POINTS. PROFICIENCY SUFFICIENT, SKILL [Novice Summoning] LEVEL 5 IS NOW LEVEL 6, ALL SUBORDINATE SKILLS HAVE BEEN ADJUSTED.]**

I blinked, I had just been shot up to level 9 in an instant, three levels at once! But then again, my opponent appeared to have been a boss monster so that made some sense, especially with the level difference between us.

Dismissing my summons I clambered down to the ground where now lay the corpses of over 50 rats along with the massive queen of the nest. The remaining ones didn't come out, likely because I was, by this point, stronger than them. Additionally, my MP was fully restored now as well, which was nice.

I begun to eat the meat quickly, not wanting to let it go to waste, luckily my claws were more than up to the challenge as I ripped into the queen through her pelt. Mind you, I cut the fur off and put it away, perhaps I could sell it later if I got the chance. It wouldn't be long before I would reach what, according to my clones, would be a evolution point.

After finishing up with the meal, my [Predator] skill leveling up three times from the sheer amount of food I had consumed. Regarding the rest, I cut it up and stored it in my bag, no need to let it go to waste since I may not encounter another find like this.

What was strange was when I found something in the ribcage of the queen of all places.

To be continued...

...

AN: Yeah, cliffhanger XD


	3. Announcement

And this time it's an update. On progress that is.

Namely, the first volume of my novel series is now finished and will soon be published as a PDF file/EBook. I need a Beta Reader right now, but otherwise it should come out as soon as I can manage.

When exactly is unclear at the moment. So stay tuned.


End file.
